


Years And Years

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Ash and Goh shared many Valentine's together, between gifts, crisis and misunderstandings...
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Years And Years

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's everyone!  
> Sorry for the radio silence, or the text silence, or however you say when you get away from the keyboard for too long, things are far from good in my life right now and...  
> Not important, what's important is this fic, took a long time, but I hope you like it!

**Year Zero**

Goh spent his childhood investigating Mew, trying to figure out its secrets; he was so obsessed with the existence of the Legendary pink Pokemon that, of course, that made him ignore everything else around him.

Nothing else mattered back then, not the school, not his classmates, not even Chloe, although he had to admit she was the only human he could tolerate, even if she didn’t share the same passion for the Pokemon World as he did.

Then Lugia appeared one day, and Goh’s whole world crumbled in an instant, he took a step he never thought he would be able to take, he took a risk, a mortal one nonetheless, when he decided to jump towards the feet of the Guardian of the Seas

He was sure he was going to fall when he noticed a presence at his side, another boy, with a Pikachu clinging to his shoulder. Goh let out a scream, realizing that mysterious boy didn’t really matter, because he was about to fall from the skies in just a second, but the strange boy acted quickly and helped him to crawl to Lugia’s back.

And suddenly, Goh thought there could be something else in the world that mattered, apart from Mew

His name was Ash…

And as time passed by, he discovered more about him, and he became a mystery just as interesting as Mew, he was kind to the point of feeling petty and concern for every living creature, he was brave enough to stand in front of an attack that would surely destroy him to a million pieces, just for a group of Pokemon he never met and he would probably never meet again, he was crazy, energetic and contagious, any place became a better place as soon as he walked into it with Ash

It didn’t take enough for Goh to understand why he felt that way, but it surely took him a long time to finally confess those feelings aloud.

More precisely, one year and ten months after the day he met Ash, a peaceful morning on Sakuragi Park, a day when they didn’t have any task to complete, where no enemy or crisis was on sight and when he didn’t want to go out catching Pokemon because he felt _this_ was his moment, his chance, and he didn’t want to waste it.

So he sat on the grass, just in front of his crush, closed his eyes and let out: 

“I like you, Ash!”

He immediately cursed himself, he was so nervous that his voice came out in a pitch higher than expected, making some of his Pokemon turn around at him in surprise, as seconds passed by a concert of murmurs could be heard around them and Goh knew that at least half of his almost two hundred Pokemon already knew what he said

Meanwhile, Ash was just there, looking at him with that lovable, confused and stupid expression he wore almost every day, he turned his head around just like a Noctowl would do and questioned

“Why?”

Goh wanted to die right there, how could he ask him such a thing? Why couldn’t he accept or reject his feelings? It would take just a second; he could walk away and break his heart or promise a better future for them and maybe even kiss him…

“Why do you like me?” Ash insisted

Goh chuckled, nothing in the last year and ten months had been easy, why his love confession would be any different? So he closed his eyes and told him everything, or at least everything he could think of, he emphasized how good it felt just being around him, he remembered all the moments he felt their connection could be something more than just a friendship, he apologized in case Ash thought he was being too weird, and he promised to leave and never return if Ash was disgusted with him in any way.

“Wow…” the trainer said, as soon as Goh felt he was done “That’s a lot”

“You do make me feel a lot of things” his friend added

“But I don’t feel the same for you” Ash let out, and immediately regretted

Goh could feel how his heart broke, how the silence invaded the park, how a cold wind enveloped his body, he tried to ignore those sad feelings as best as he could and got up, turning around, Ash followed him, grabbing his hand and hugging him tightly

“Sorry… I shouldn’t have said it that way”

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, Ash…”

“I don’t, but I also know I feel lots of things when I’m around you, too”

Goh went silent, so Ash continued

“I’m so happy when you capture a new Pokemon, so excited when we make a new discovery, so sad when you are away to go to school and can’t stay here…”

“Oh…”

“Sometimes I feel like your dream is my dream, too. And I don’t want that feeling to stop, all I know is I want you here, because you make me happy, but it confuses me”

“Why?” Goh asked, turning around to face his crush

“Because I never liked someone the way I like you”

Goh blushed and Ash looked down, scratching his cheek

“I really like when I make you blush, too”

The researcher’s face became even redder and he couldn’t take it anymore, so he grabbed the other boy by the shoulders and pushed him to the ground, falling on top of him, before Ash had any time to react, he put his head on his chest, feeling his accelerated heartbeat

“This feels like a lot, too” Ash said suddenly, grabbing Goh’s back before he had time to escape “The good kind of lot”

Goh hummed gently and the trainer asked

“Do you want to do something else?”

He looked up and stared at Ash’s red cheeks, at his eyes shimmering with anticipation, at his lips quivering…

And went back to his position, whispering

“We’ll go to your own pace Ash, we’ll discover things little by little, for now, I’m happy if we stay like this”

“Let’s stay, then…” Ash agreed

A few seconds later, they fell asleep, and barely felt the blanket their Pokemon put over their bodies…

**Year One**

This was fine.

They weren’t exactly a couple, but Ash would often say something extremely cute about Goh and he would blush, and the trainer would laugh and they would look at each other…

And they would resume walking after that, no hand holding, no romance involved, no passionate kisses, nothing of the sort. After all, it barely was almost two months after Goh’s confession on the Park

So when they one morning they went to the market to buy some stuff for their Pokemon, Goh cursed under his breath

He looked at the happy couples surrounding them, the heart-shaped balloons adorning the streets and the mention of the same sentence over and over again

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“What’s that? Valentine’s Day?” Ash questioned, looking at the walking encyclopedia standing by his side

Goh got extremely nervous at the query and scratched his cheek, trying to come up with something

“Valentine’s Day is a celebration where human declare their love or affection for each other, usually accompanied by gifts or romantic gestures” an annoying voice, most specifically, the trainer’s Rotom, finally said

“Oh…” was all that Ash let out

‘F*** Off, Rotom’ Goh wanted to say, but he was sure Ash would faint if he heard a nasty word coming out of his mouth. They didn’t need this; they didn’t share _that_ specific kind of love, so this celebration was pointless!

A moment later, Ash started to look around him, frantically searching for something, he whispered something into Pikachu’s ear and the Pokemon, perched on his shoulder, pointed at their right, Ash sped off in that direction and Goh stood there, wondering what was going on

Ash answered that a few seconds later, when he came back to his side holding a single little red flower

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Goh” he said

The researcher smiled before answering

“You don’t have to do this, Ash, don’t feel forced to do this stuff just because it’s Valentine”

“I want to” he insisted, placing the flower between the boy’s hands

Before he could react, Ash looked at Pikachu, the electric Pokemon nodded and jumped away from his shoulder, and the trainer took a step towards the researcher and kissed his cheek

“I already knew what Valentine’s Day was, but I didn’t know what to get you, so I went with something simple…”

“Oh…”

“I hope this is enough” Ash said, he looked away and Goh saw one of those uncommon sides of his: He was having doubts

“It’s more than enough” he assured him “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Ash”

Ash had one more surprise: He wrapped his arm around Goh’s own and started to walk away, for a moment, the Vermillion City native felt the people around looking at them intensely, but after Ash squeezed his hand, he forgot about that, looking down, he saw Pikachu was talking to him, he raised an eyebrow and Ash translated

“Pikachu’s giving you permission, Goh”

“What for?”

“To put your head on my shoulder”

Goh blushed

“But that’s your place, Pikachu”

Pikachu insisted and Ash commented, embarrassed

“He says you earned it…”he muttered, while Pikachu climbed to the other side “Besides, I have two shoulders”

“Thanks…” Goh whispered, finally accepting the offer with a smile

He was right after all…

This was _definitely_ fine

**Year Two**

“I still can’t believe Little Ashy got himself a boyfriend” Gary Oak teased the couple in front of him

Goh expected Ash to retaliate, but he seemed calmer than ever, a smile plastered on his face and his eyes fixed on the waters of Lake Valor, right in front of them

“Is such a surprise!” Dawn added at his side “I never thought I would see the day!”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Goh questioned, he wasn’t asking angrily, he was genuinely curious

“Well, I guess you already saw how dense Ash is” Brock commented

“More than once” Goh admitted “But I don’t care about that”

He felt a soft pressure in his hand and looked down; Ash was touching him, with his eyes still fixed on the Lake

“Is more than just dense” Gary said “He’s practically an idiot sometimes!”

But Ash didn’t respond, so Goh felt forced to ask

“Should I worry? Ash didn’t say a thing since we got here”

“Lake Valor always calmed him down” Dawn commented “It has that effect on him”

“And while we’re at it” Goh said “What are the three of you doing here?”

“I live and work here, doofus” Gary said, stretching his lab coat

“And we have to be here” Brock said, pointing to himself and Dawn

“What for?”

“Valentine’s surprise…” Ash whispered

Goh chuckled

“Ash, Valentine’s Day is tomorrow”

“And we have plans” Dawn interrupted “We love what you and Ash have…”

“But we have our own romantic life, you know?” Brock muttered

“Okay, but why tho?” Goh insisted

“They have to be here…” Ash cryptically said “We all have to be here, or it won’t work…”

And a moment later, he shouted, pointing at the center of the Lake

“They there are!”

A mirage appeared between the waters, a very faint image at first, but after a few seconds, another two appeared at its side, after that, they gently floated towards the group and a few seconds later, the images flickered and Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit presented themselves in front of the humans

“Wow…” was all that Gary could say, taking out his Pokedex to film the event, Goh mimicking him almost immediately

“Hi Azelf…” Ash said and the blue Pokemon smiled

“Hello Uxie…” Brock commented and the yellow creature nodded

“It’s been a while, Mesprit” Dawn whispered and the pink legend smiled back

Azelf floated around Ash and the trainer extended a hand towards him

“I’m glad you felt my call…”

The legend nodded and Goh wondered how Ash was able to call it, a question for another time…

“I wanted to ask you something…” the trainer continued

Azelf opened his eyes and floated a few meters away, Uxie and Mesprit retreating with him

“I can see you know what I want… I can understand if it scares you… But it will be for just a moment…”

The legends hesitated and Ash added

“You can trust me, and him, it will be for just a second”

The trainer smiled and the Pokemon moved towards Goh, Ash took a step back and said

“All yours”

Goh looked at him inquisitively

“Go ahead, catch them”

Gary’s eye twitched

“What did you say?”

“Goh already caught Eternatus, Suicune, a Vctini, a Jirachi, Zacian, Zamazenta, lots of Ultra Beasts and Rayquaza, so he has to catch the Lake Guardians too…”

“He did what?” Gary, Brock and Dawn said at the same time

“Goh…” the trainer said, ignoring his friends “I want you to accomplish your dream, and I knew these three Pokemon would be particularly difficult for you to get, so I decided to help you” Ash confessed, looking at his boyfriend “Now go ahead, catch and release them”

A few seconds later, Goh Rotom’s announced

“Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie’s data will be added to the Pokedex!”

The researcher did as what promised and released the Pokemon, after a heartfelt goodbye, the three legends disappeared and Ash looked at Goh expectantly

“So… did you like your Valentine’s surprise?”

Goh launched at his boyfriend kissing him as hard as he could and knocking both of them into the water, Gary facepalmed and called out his Blastoise, ordering him

“Get those two idiots out of the lake, please…”

**Year Five**

“I should be the lead singer” Piers said for the umpteenth time

Leon sped up the car and frowned

“Piers, cut it off, let Ash and Goh have this”

“It’s Valentine’s Day after all” Raihan, sitting at his side, commented, softly pressing his boyfriend’s shoulder

“Exactly” Marnie, sitting behind and looking at the Pokemon pursuing them, interrupted “That’s why we shouldn’t be here; we should be… doing whatever couple’s do today!”

“You have no idea what couples do today, do you?” Leon teased

Marnie showed him her tongue for all response and Chloe, also looking behind her, admitted

“Don’t worry sweetie, I have no idea either, but we can discover it together”

Marnie nodded with a blush and her brother huffed

“Please, let me get off this car! I can’t stand this romantic bullshit anymore!”

“You want to get trampled by all those Toxtricity chasing us? Be my guest” Raihan questioned, adjusting his rearview mirror

Piers remained silent

“We’re almost out of the city guys, just a few minutes more and those Pokemon can run around the meadows without disturbing the people, all they need to do is keep following the music”

“If you can call that thing they are singing music” Piers said

“Oof, for the love of Arceus, we get it, you’re the best singer in Galar, now stop it!” Chloe countered

Piers opened his mouth only to complain again

“Also, why those two have to be touching my equipment?”

“Because they’re the two idiots in love who always manage to save Galar somehow, so let them save us again” Marnie reminded him and Chloe chuckled

“The Pokemon are slowing down” Raihan warned

“On it!” Leon shouted, raising the volume of his sound system

The voices of Ash and Goh, along with a sound of pop music, blasted out of the speakers:

 **_“Ooh, why'd you have to go and make me like you?_ ** **  
Yeah this is a feeling I'm not used to (ooh)  
Why'd you have to go and make me like you?  
I'm so mad at you 'cause now you got me missing you ** **_!”_ **

“That song is so…” Piers said, about to throw up

“So gay, I know, right?” Leon finished

“And those Toxtricity love it” Chloe confirmed once again

“Also if you dare to disrespect the original singer I’ll kick your ass out of this car myself” Raihan threatened

Marnie and Chloe agreed and Piers huffed

“Might I add the Toxtricity herd would follow us more quickly with the rhythm of something more hardcore, something along the lines of _Panic In The Streets Of Wyndon,_ for example _?_ ” Piers said

“For the last time, cut it off!” Leon said, realizing they were almost out of the city

**Year Eight**

“Was the blindfold really necessary?” Goh questioned, being gently pushed by Ash

“Yes!” four human voices replied quickly, accompanied by four very similar growls

“This one is gonna be the best surprise ever, I promise” the trainer said, shaking with anticipation

“It can’t top off when Brandon helped me catch all of the Regis” Goh replied

“Your boyfriend is so rude, Ash!” Korrina shouted and the Pallet Town and World Champion laughed at her expense

“I’m just saying I don’t know how you can make something so awesome like that, you aren’t…”

“We aren’t what?” Champion Cynthia interrupted

“Trainers of legendary Pokemon” Goh completed

“Goh, I have to say, I find your lack of confidence in us offensive”

“Are you really that attached to him?” Korrina questioned to Ash “Because I want to push him off this cliff after what he just said”

Goh shook and shouted

“Cliff? What cliff? What are you talking about?”

He reached for his blindfold, but Professor Kukui stopped him

“Nope” he said, forcing him to retreat his hand “Also, think about this Goh, has ever Ash put you in a life threatening situation?”

“YES!” Goh shouted and everyone laughed

A few minutes later, the group stopped and Goh took off his blindfold, he stared at the beautiful sight of Vermillion City, right below them, realizing this was the place where he jumped towards Lugia so many years ago, right before meeting Ash.

His boyfriend hugged him from behind and put his hands in his pockets

“Ash, wait, not right here!” Goh shouted, blushing

“I’m just looking for Lucario’s Pokeball!” Ash said, taking it out

“Oh…” still blushing, Goh realized the humans and their respective Lucarios were looking at him, confused

“I can explain… I thought Ash was trying to… do… this thing… were, you know…”

“Stop right there, that’s disturbing” Korrina said

“In what kind of troubles have you two getting into lately, young men?” Cynthia questioned

“Burnet is so gonna kill you if she finds out what you just implied” Kukui chastised

Ash chuckled, Goh snatched the Pokeball out of his boyfriend’s hands and called out his own Lucario, who joined the others of his kind in a circle around Ash, meanwhile, the trainer took out a crystal flower from his backpack and explained

“We need lots of Aura to make this work, it won’t be enough with our two Lucario”

“To do what, exactly?”

Ash buried the flower on the ground and pointed at it, while the group of Lucario kneeled in front of it and closed their eyes, surrounding the flower with their Aura

The time flower activated and enveloped the group in a large cycle, expanding over the horizon, after a few seconds, they could see a familiar scene at least for Ash and Goh) displaying over their heads

“Lugia, wait!” Ash shouted jumping towards it

“The future is in the palm of my hands!” Goh declared, leaping into the unknown

They both barely made it, Ash grabbing Lugia’s feet and Goh hanging on its tail.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” they both shouted, before Lugia flew off into the skies and out of sight

The scene repeated again and Ash looked at the Lucario group, all of them nodded, indicating they could still keep the energy flowing, so Ash laid back and watched that precious moment once more, Goh putting his head on his shoulder and intertwining their hands

“So young and innocent” Kukui said melancholically

“Emphasis on the innocent part” Cynthia added and Korrina let out a long laugh

Ash and Goh were too busy seeing the same scene repeating over and over again in front of them to pay any attention to the comments

**Year Sixteen**

“So, what are your plans for tonight?” Ash questioned with a smile, resting on their king-size bed

Goh threw a mischievous look in his direction and replied

“Are the candles and the soft music not enough of an indication?”

His husband chuckled

“I might have an idea” he said, patting the place right at his side “But I need some confirmation”

“Very well” Goh accepted, making his way to the bed and putting his head on Ash’s naked chest “All I want to do this Valentine’s night is… rest”

“Huh?”

“Rest until morning comes, in the arms of my loving husband” Goh insisted

Ash cuddled against him and whispered

“I’ll make your wish come true, then”

He was about to kiss his temple when a loud cry startled them both

“Destiny’s calling!” Ash shouted, getting up immediately and rushing out of the room

His husband followed him suit, both of them extremely worried of what could have happened, they stopped outside the room right next to theirs and looked and Pikachu and Cinderace, both of them with a sad look, the never evolved Sobble was perched on Lucario’s shoulder, none of them actually crying, but equally sad

“It’s okay guys, you did what you could” Ash commented, getting into the room

“Thanks for trying, but it seems this is a job exclusively for us” Goh added with a smile

Filled with curiosity, both Pokemon followed their trainers, all of them still worried about the cries right in front of them, Ash approached the reason for such a crisis and the wailing descended, stopping completely once Goh took a step forward

Then, Ash wrapped his arms around their little baby and held her up, calming her down

“Its okay, Destiny, daddy is here, relax…”

The baby smiled even more as soon as Goh appeared at Ash’s side

“Daddy is here too, my sunshine, everything’s fine…”

“Seems our little adopted bundle of joy won’t give us rest this Valentine….” Ash muttered

“As long as your arms are wrapped around both of us, I’m happy with that” Goh replied

They made their way back to the bedroom and cuddled again, Destiny safely tucked between her dads, until Goh noticed they were being observed from outside the room, Ash realized the same thing and gave him his best puppy look

“Fine…” the recently graduated Professor accepted

“Come here, guys!” Ash shouted

Lucario hugged his trainer’s back and Cinderace did the same with Goh, in the meantime, Sobble and Pikachu found a place near Destiny and stayed there, paying close attention to the baby girl

“Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone…” Ash said, drifting off

**Year Twenty-Nine**

“I miss her…” Goh said

“So you don’t want to go out to get dinner this Valentine?” Ash replied, knowing exactly what his husband was talking about

“I do, but I also miss her”

“Goh, Destiny needs to make her way as a Pokemon trainer, it was embarrassing enough for her when we decided to follow her city by city for a whole year”

“It was fun, tho” the Professor replied, chuckling

“Of course it was; everything’s fun when Destiny is around us… But she’s in Sinnoh now, so…”

Both of them went silent and Ash kneeled in front of his husband, continuing

“I get it when you say you miss her, but she needs to make her own path, to discover the future that lies in the palm of her hands”

“Don’t use my own words against me…”

Ash was about to reply, when his Rotom phone announced

“Call from Destiny... Call from…”

He didn’t even let it ring twice and immediately picked up, seeing her young girl smiling at them

“Hi Dad!”

Ash waved back

“Hi Papa!”

Goh smiled, trying to contain his tears

“I was calling to tell you I met this really sweet charming guy and I’m gonna live with him from now on!”

“What?” her parents shouted at the same time

Destiny started to laugh as soon as she saw their faces

“Don’t make those jokes, young girl!” Ash complained, taking his husband’s hand “You’re gonna give your Papa a heart attack!”

“Aunt Bonnie said it was going to be fun!”

“Stop chatting with Aunt Bonnie” Goh let out in a breath, hating when the Kalosian woman pulled off those pranks on them

Ash paid attention to the clear blue sky behind her and questioned

“Where are you?”

“Flying…” she replied quickly

“On what? Your Starly hasn’t evolved yet!” Goh said

“And we saw Dawn with her Togekiss on TV last night!” Ash insisted

“Calm down daddy, I’m just floating!”

“ON WHAT?” Goh shouted

Destiny moved his camera up and Ash and Goh’s heart stopped as soon as they realized she was hanging on the hands of a Drifloon

“We’ve been doing this for almost an hour now… And my hands are getting tired… That’s why I called you…”

“That little shit is kidnapping my baby girl!” Goh screamed, rushing out of the house

“Destiny… Listen to me…” Ash said, much more calm than his husband, who stopped for just a second to nod at him “Stay there, and don’t do anything that can make that Drifloon angry, okay, we’ll be there in a moment”

“Daddy, you’re in Kanto”

“We’ll be there in a moment” Ash insisted, already hearing his husband opening the door and screaming into the skies

“Mew! Mew, I need you!”

The pink legendary Pokemon, his friend for almost five years now, appeared floating in front of him

“Mew, we need t get to Sinnoh. Fast.” Goh pleaded

His husband walked behind him and covered his back with his jacket, motioning Pikachu and Cinderace to come with them

Mew laughed at Goh and transformed into a Scatterbug, Goh shook his head and kneeled in front of him, holding it gently

“Mew, I love your joking nature, but we really need you, Destiny is in trouble…”

Mew transformed back and its eyes opened in shock, its favorite human in the whole world was in danger? Mew didn’t doubt it for a second and transformed into a Lugia, Goh, Ash and their Pokemon climbed to its back quickly and Mew flew into the skies, rushing towards Sinnoh

Goh shook in his fear, even Cinderace and Ash’s hugs weren’t enough to calm his worried heart, and Mew felt that, so the legendary creature focused on other two Pokemon and called them for help.

To Ash and Goh’s shock, the Deity of Space itself, Palkia, appeared on the skies above them and nodded at them, opening a portal and allowing Mew to fly directly to the place Destiny was still floating

The couple could see their daughter seemingly clinging to dear life, her brown long hair floating softly in the wind, her blue eyes widening in shock at the sight of her parents, a smile appearing on her face…

Still, Mew felt they needed some extra help, so it called on one last ally: Dialga, Deity of Time showed up on the skies of Sinnoh and stopped Destiny in a single instant, allowing Goh and Ash to reach to her safely…

When the little girl opened her eyes, her parents were looking at her, concern evident in their faces

“Hi Dads…” she said and feeling the true identity of the Pokemon carrying them, she added “Hi Mew…”

‘Lugia’ smiled at her and started to flew around in circles, so Destiny took her chance and grabbed a Pokeball, calling the Drifloon that was floating with her back to it

“Wait…” Goh said, blinking in confusion “That Drifloon was yours…”

“Yeah…” the girl admitted

“Destiny… What’s going on?”

“Daddy called me to tell me you were feeling sad today so I decided to give you a surprise!”

“You almost gave me a heart attack” immediately, Goh turned to his husband and gave him a death glare “And you knew she was pretending?”

“Don’t get mad at Daddy, Papa!” the girl intervened “This was my idea!”

“So your idea was to game the biggest anxiety crisis of my life, to make me believe you were about to fall to your death and to make Mew call to two of the most powerful Pokemon in existence just to…?”

“Just to see you again!” Destiny said, wrapping her arms around her Papa

And then Goh realized, yes, she did all of that…

Just for him

He looked at his husband, who was smiling just as hard as he was and patted Lugia on its back, commanding it

“Mew, let’s get back”

The legendary creature, still looking like Lugia, cooed in agreement and turned around, ready to ask Palkia for a portal to their home.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dads!” Destiny shouted

“Happy Valentine’s, sweetheart” Ash replied

For all response, Goh hugged both of them, thankful for having so many reasons to be happy on day like this one…

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking Comissions if anyone's interested, $5 bucks for a story!  
> See you around!


End file.
